Clouded sentiments
by Laura 001
Summary: Pansy and her gang come across a dreamy Luna sitting in the Hogwart's library. What will Luna do when the talons come out? AU.


**A/N: Hi all, this is a short little one-shot. Hope you enjoy the story! Happy reading**

* * *

'Loony, you're a disgrace to witches everywhere. Why to look at you! One would believe you were raised by trolls, or worse, Muggles,' Pansy taunted viciously.

Luna turned from the window that shared the warm, green grounds of Hogwarts with those stuck inside to face the poison-tongued Slytherin girl and saw that Pansy was surrounded by her usual crowd of girls; Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, and Tracy Davis. The additional trio stood slightly behind their leader; none dressed quite as finely or with skirts quite as short as their official leader. Pansy, chin raised and eyes gleaming as they looked down on her from a looming position, was the epitome of an elite Pureblood daughter.

Luna tilted her head sideways and blinked at Pansy.

 _Why does she attack me so often with words that have no hold over me? I suppose Pansy's attacks are really just a reflection of her own self; insecure, vain, and struggling with anything outside 'normal'. But really what was normal in the wizarding world? And surely it was better to be yourself than try to tuck your being into the uncomfortable and confining box decreed by society or parents. Poor Pansy._

Luna offered the striking Slytherin girl a sympathetic smile. 'You really are very pretty, Pansy. You just need to stop letting the Daisy-bugs steal your smile. Perhaps you need to spend more time outdoors with them so they will not be tempted to keep part of you with them.'

Pansy recoiled with a sneer on her face, as if Luna's strangeness was contagious.

'Didn't know you were gay, Loony. But I suppose it makes sense – you are weird and all,' Tracy sneered.

Luna raised an eyebrow at the usually silent girl.

 _I seem to have hit a nerve; I am sorry for that. Poor Tracy, is she feeling threatened by my comment to Pansy? Or just that I will call someone pretty if they are?_

Tracy tried, and failed, to maintain contact with Luna's glittering, wide eyes. Soon dropping her gaze to watch Pansy from the corner of her eye and blushing.

 _The latter then: what a pity Pansy fancies herself in love with Draco._

'My sexual preference is really none of your business, and I would be happy if I was heterosexual, homosexual, or both,' Luna replied serenely.

Pansy scoffed. 'Just stay away from us, queer.'

'Your words don't hurt me, Pansy, but they could have a devastating effect on others. You should not say such hurtful things. Ever,' Luna cautioned, a hint of steel in her usually whimsical tone. She wasn't too effected by bullies herself, but other could be hurt beyond measure for the rest of their lives, haunted by taunts and snide comments throughout their every action.

'You're pathetic,' Pansy spat.

'Really? How do you come to that conclusion?' Luna challenged with an innocent tone.

'Well, for a start—'

'Pansy, what are you doing in the library?' drawled an incredulous voice behind her.

Luna smiled warmly and waved behind the Slytherin. 'Afternoon, Draco. I hope you are well today.'

'Luna,' he answered with a marginal nod of his head, eyes pausing as they watched her face for a long moment.

'Draco!' Pansy spluttered as she swivelled to face the newcomer, hands automatically smoothing her robes and slyly shortening her skirt. 'Since when are you and Loony on first name terms?'

Draco shrugged and fixed her with an intense, serious gaze.

Pansy shook off his look and stepped towards him with a coy smile, pushing herself into his personal space and winding her arm through his.

'Perhaps you can help me study, I seem to be struggling with Potions, and you are so very talented at… it,' Pansy added, batting her eyelashes at him.

 _She really shouldn't do that, it looks like she is trying desperately to rid them of sand… or a bug._

Draco leaned back slightly at the action.

 _I suppose I should be helpful…_

'Oh, Pansy, do you have a bug in your eye? If you come over here I can help you,' Luna offered.

Pansy shot her a nasty glare and then turned her head back to the man she had coiled herself around. Draco didn't seem to notice the exchange, instead he was glancing over the arms and legs now entrapping him as he plotted a way to extricate himself with grace.

'Draco, can you check my eye for me?' Pansy asked coquettishly.

'What? Why?' he asked, his attention drawn from his complex problem and honestly perplexed.

'Loony said I have something in my eye. Can you check for me?'

'Ask Tracy too,' Draco replied, taking Pansy's hand and starting to unloop it from his own.

 _Hmm, it seems that Draco has picked up on Tracy's attraction too._

'Tracy?' Pansy frowned, unsure why her offer of closeness was once again being rejected.

Glancing at Tracey's face, Luna saw hope bloom for a moment, before a crushed look took over, and her heart panged for the girl's predicament of loving someone who didn't love her in return.

By now, Draco had managed to unwind one of Pansy's arms and legs, although they kept twitching closer to him as they desired to re-tangle themselves on instinct; he eyed them mistrustfully, looking as if he wanted to smack them away but not wishing to lash out physically.

Draco instead glanced at Tracy and tilted his head to summon her closer. He managed to spin Pansy around to face the oncoming girl and finally completely extract himself in a smooth move.

Tracey leaned closer. 'Nothing in your eye, Pansy.'

Pansy shot her friend a sour look for her interference, and started to spin back towards her target, surprised to find he was now a few steps away and getting closer to Luna.

Pansy pursed her lips in distaste, irritated that Draco was drawing closer to Luna. She had seen it, of course she had, she knew everything about Draco; from his schedule, to his hobbies, to his favourite everything, and this, his fascination with Luna Lovegood. Pansy clenched her fists and stamped her heeled foot to the stone floor.

Draco didn't turn, instead his lips flickered into a smile as he neared Luna and leaned down to pick up her bag from the floor.

'Draco!' Pansy squawked, seeing her hoping fading with every passing moment.

Luna and Draco turned to face Pansy in unison.

'Yes?' they asked in unison, his deeper tone melding perfectly with Luna's melodious one.

Pansy opened and closed her mouth, too stunned to actually find words to express her thoughts.

'Nargles, no doubt,' Luna supplied.

Draco's lips twitched upwards and he leaned, unconsciously, closer towards the lithe, blond Ravenclaw.

'I think what Pansy is trying, and failing, to express, is her surprise that you two seem so comfortable together,' Daphne supplied with half-amusement, half-curiosity. To her, the news that Draco was with Luna was both interesting and profitable. With Draco spoken for, Pansy would lose much of her influence which would give her the opportunity to move up the hierarchy to challenge the spiteful girl's position.

Draco smirked at her, knowingly. 'Given that Luna and I are dating, I would be concerned if the opposite were true.'

'You and Luna. Dating,' Daphne stated, rolling the words on her tongue, as if testing them.

Luna suddenly smirked as well, her face matching Draco's with such uncanny resemblance that Daphne drew a hissed breath through her teeth. Luna lifted her hand and rested her chin on it, her sleeve falling slightly to flash a bracelet with a green crest embossed on it.

'Is that a Malfoy bracelet‽' Daphne gasped.

'Yes,' Luna replied simply. 'It is quite pretty, isn't it?'

 _More than pretty, it shows that Draco and I are in a serious relationship. Not engaged, we are far too young for such things. The same with promise rings. But this is fine, and I like it._

Daphne blinked while Pansy released a strangled shriek.

'Shhhhh' snapped through the alcoves. Madam Prince was lurking nearby, no doubt.

Draco flicked his wrist and a silver bracelet with the blue Lovegood crest appeared from under his sleeve.

Thump.

Luna's lips pulled into a concerned frown, but Tracey was there in an instant, checking on Pansy who lay passed out on the floor with extreme care.

Luna turned her focus back to Daphne, who, as soon as their eyes caught, gave her a regal nod and said, 'Luna, I look forward to knowing you better.'

Luna rolled her eyes, unimpressed by the switch in manner that the jewellery had caused in the Slytherin. Luna only valued true friends who liked her for herself, but she was willing to give Daphne a chance to become one of those, despite the girl's previous blindness.

 _She might become sincere once we actually interact on a friendly level._

Draco slid his warm hand into hers and squeezed it lightly. 'Ready to study?'

Luna smiled. 'Of course, I am a Ravenclaw, and it seems that the Nargles are otherwise engaged.'

'Quite,' he replied affectionately as he led her to a table.

Daphne watched the pair leave and turned to find Tracey still fussing over a dazed Pansy. 'We should take her to Pomfrey for a Calming Potion, unless I'm greatly mistaken, Draco is out of reach for good.'

Tracey almost smiled at the thought as she helped Pansy stand. Millicent quickly stepping closer and offering her help in supporting their failing leader.

'You know,' Luna said, 'we should have helped remove the Nargles. Poor Pansy has had a very hard day.'

'Perhaps,' Draco replied, 'however, her day would have been easier if she had listened to me on any of the occasions I said that I wasn't interested.'

'Still, it was a shock for her.'

'You're too kind.'

'You think so?' she asked innocently.

Draco looked at her and then conceded that she did flash the bracelet first, so maybe she wasn't too kind.

Luna nodded, knowing his thoughts. 'Perhaps I was a little irritated at her in that moment. I will have to apologise.'

'No, you don't.'

'Yes, I do. While I didn't wish for her to faint, and was certainly less than pleased with her hanging all over you, I should have thought about how she would take the news and broken it a bit more gently.'

Draco leaned in a kissed her lightly on the cheek. 'I love you. And I'm going to miss you next year when you return to Hogwarts without me.'

'You'll just have to write to me regularly.'

'Gladly.'

Luna smiled and pulled out her Transfiguration books, Draco following suit with his own, and the two began to study, oblivious to the rumours that were now swirling their way around Hogwarts – that Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood were dating.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! What did you think? I hope you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it!**


End file.
